


《登月》

by Haux



Category: lvling, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haux/pseuds/Haux
Summary: 预警:1.ABO，B强行改造成O2.强制有，并非纯粹的两情相悦，不甜3.最后可能有点点茂灵（。）4.没什么剧情，开的就是一辆罗里吧嗦的黑色拖拉机挺黑一车，能接受的就继续看吧，不能接受的也不要骂我，我挺怂的经不得骂





	《登月》

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:  
> 1.ABO，B强行改造成O  
> 2.强制有，并非纯粹的两情相悦，不甜  
> 3.最后可能有点点茂灵（。）  
> 4.没什么剧情，开的就是一辆罗里吧嗦的黑色拖拉机  
> 挺黑一车，能接受的就继续看吧，不能接受的也不要骂我，我挺怂的经不得骂

《登月》

 

00

你试图登上他这一轮遥不可及的月。

 

01

其实你早就认识他了，毕竟他是你那位温和安静的兄长的师父，名义上的。你和你的兄长都清楚他其实是一个口若悬河的诈骗师。但你今天还是第一次和他共同处于一个空间——一个没有兄长的空间。

那是一场很无聊的宴会，就是那种挂着科研探讨的名牌，实际上则在进行各种稀奇古怪的肮脏交易的宴会。整场宴会无聊透顶，却因他而盎然生趣。

事实上你只关注科研，因此在这种场合你向来沉默寡言。但在遇见他之后你突然觉得或许你可以摆脱呆板的科学家的身份，为了他成为一个吟游诗人。

他就站在人群里，如同夜莺鸟站在深褐色的枝桠尖端。

他的衣物裁剪合身，发尾柔软成融化的阳光。你不得不好奇为什么一个Beta能够做到每一分都美得恰到好处。

他正在对着他面前的中年人夸夸其谈，手上的动作也多得有点花里胡哨。他很明白这些所谓的客户能给他带来的利益和价值。

你眼睛的余光谨慎而又贪婪地黏上了他的手背，你能看见他骨节分明的手上贴覆着一层嫩白的皮肤。那层东西很薄，隐约地透着埋进肌理里的淡青色血管。他在又一次抬起手的瞬间看见了你。

他对着你很自然地笑了一下。

那一瞬间你仿佛看见月亮与海平面在白日失散，滚烫荡漾的星波陨落沦陷，冰冻的山川与湖海挣脱了夜的囚禁，于白昼的天光里徜徉。

夜莺鸟分明没有泄露一声歌喉，世界却为它而亮，枝桠处落了点从密密麻麻的树叶缝隙里漏出来的阳光的碎片。

你给出的回应是平静地移开目光，端起盛着红酒的透明高脚杯一饮而尽，感受着酒液掠过舌面咽进喉咙时泛起的绒绒丝丝的滑。

像吞进了一万朵云。

 

02

你的研究态度一直都算得上冒进，但你也没想过有朝一日你会成为一位堪称疯狂的科学家。

只因他的一个微笑。他的笑容堪比最具有诱惑力的钩子，缠绵悱恻地勾出你心底最癫狂最不可言说的欲望。

你想让他成为一个Omega，一个专属于你的Omega。从一开始就想。

于是你也这么做了。

距离你们的那次见面已经过去了三个月，他终于被你关进了漆黑的地下室，它扣着“影山律的实验室”的帽子，不会有人去打扰你。

其实如果不是你的兄长这段时间“正好”被自己的事耽误了，你也不会这么成功——这个“正好”也有你的一分助力。

那间地下室是你每一次想他的时候都会去的地方——这么说来你已经去过无数次了。每次迈进这间地下室，你总会情不自禁地想，阴暗潮湿的空间总归还是很适合那些见不得光的东西滋长的。

湿软的青苔，弯绕的藤蔓，以及你那份不可言说的渴求。

它们都是见不得光的。

而它们也都在顽强地生长。

你日复一日地给他注射你用了两个月专门为他研制的药剂。你用针尖刺破他细嫩的手臂，眼睁睁地看着针管里透明的液体被推进他的血脉，和他温热的血液一起在体内循环一周后最终回到他的心脏。在那以后的一个月里他都躺在地下室的床上昏昏欲睡。

他后颈处的腺体在慢慢形成，他的体内也终将会拥有属于Omega的器官。你着迷地嗅着地下室里并不稳定的信息素，大脑里纵横交错的神经前所未有地兴奋。

他的信息素本体其实意外地清淡，难以用任何寻常omega的花香果香来形容，非要说的话，你会说他闻起来像从沉默的海平面捞起来的一捧冰凉的月光，其中还掺杂了一点冰场里燃起的白日焰火的味道。

是非常特别的，十分符合灵幻新隆的味道，你闻过一次便再也忘不了。

他的信息素在药剂的作用下慢慢地添了几分甜，甜味又黏又软，绵密地在地下室里漫开仿佛要化为实质。

你在快要被他诱发的时候紧握着拳离开了。

还不是时候，还得再等一会儿。你对自己说。

你锁死了地下室的门，低头摊开手时，你看见你的掌心已经被扣出血痕。

 

 

03

灵幻新隆其实是有清醒过的。

他醒来的时候眼前还有些昏暗，他必须用手摸着墙壁才能安全地前进。

他的手摸到了一些细细的凹痕，他疑惑地往旁边试探性地摸去。墙上好像刻了一些话。

为了他你在地下室装了灯。他借着那个臃肿的橙黄色灯泡散出来的光，一字一句地读出了那些被凿进墙壁里的话。

其实也不算话。那面墙上密密麻麻地都被刻满了，反反复复地，来回也就那么几个字。

灵幻新隆。

是他的名字，是你每一次想他了，就捏着小刀刻下的名字。

灵幻新隆。

灵幻新隆灵幻新隆。

灵幻新隆灵幻新隆灵幻新隆。

在他还没被关进这间地下室时你连一个灯泡都懒得装，整个空间里一丝光线都没有，你就在粘成一片的黑暗里不厌其烦地刻。

刃尖刺开尚未剥落的墙灰，也刺上了你柔软的心脏。你胸腔里跳动着的那玩意儿一鼓一鼓地涨起来，鲜血也一鼓一鼓地喷洒得淋漓。没得到他的时候你就快疯了。

你想他。

你要他。

他在明白了那面墙的含义之后原本就略微苍白的脸色更显无力。说实话，他一直以为你是很讨厌他的，毕竟你每一次投向他的眼神都显得并不那么友好。再聪明的他也不会想到你厌恶的外壳下裹着的是求而不得的疯狂。

你就在这个时候打开了地下室的门，发现了试图逃跑的他。

他在你偏执得扭曲的眼眸里抬头，用指尖碰了碰那些凹痕。他想开口，却一句话都说不出来。

你走近他，在他复杂到凝滞的目光里，温柔而又不容置疑地，重新为他戴好那对你用来束缚他的手铐。

 

04

你倾尽所有心血的雕刻品终于就快要完成了，他会是你这辈子最爱的艺术品。

你锁上了地下室的唯一出口，同时也将他所有因为发情而甜蜜的气息都锁在了这个略显逼仄的空间。

他眯着眼睛有些痛苦地蜷缩在纯黑的床单上，浑身的肌肤都被衬得莹白。

他的体内正在完成最后的转化，血肉与骨骼扭曲的碰撞让他疼得说不出话来，他的额头沁出一层细细的汗。

你几乎是贪婪地摸上了他后颈处微微突起的那块腺体。那里只是稍微一碰就瞬间涌出一大股他的信息素，仿佛它是一个泉眼，流出了一段绵软又潮湿的河。

你的指尖兴奋得微微颤抖。你完全没有压抑自己的打算，你自然而然地让自己被他泄露出来的信息素引诱发情。

你的信息素是烈得像刀子的苏格兰威士忌，和他被发情期烘得鲜热的信息素出乎意料地投机。

你紧紧地抱着他，急躁地用你的唇亲吻他。你吻过他光洁的额吻过他小巧的鼻尖吻过他柔软的唇瓣，最后你在他的腺体上执着地舔吻啃咬，口腔里充斥着慢慢回暖的月光。

苏格兰威士忌的刃割上了月色浮动的冰面，月光终于从痛苦而冰凉的蜷缩里伸展出来，一层一块地被烈酒拥得炽热。

终于成功了。

你的掌心贴着他形状明显的脊梁骨，你凑到他耳边对他宣布他是你的Omega。

他痛得快要虚脱了，可体内的情欲偏偏在这种时候彻底燃烧起来。

Omega自动分泌出适合交合的液体，一股又一股地从他的穴内涌出，甚至将本就是纯黑色的床单染深了一大块。

你的下身肿得就快要爆炸了，你毫不犹豫地将自己的手指伸进他的穴内开始为他扩张。

他在你的动作下小小声地哼，声音里带了一点哭腔，在让你愧疚让你感慨你真他妈不是人的同时也让你更硬了。

你很快就将自己的性器送进了那片被你开拓得温暖软嫩的领域。你和他的身体真的十分契合，他的穴肉完完全全地将你贴裹住，完美地描摹出了你的形状。

真不愧是你的Omega。你亲手打造出来的，独属于你的Omega。

你登上了你以前从不敢肖想的月。

他的双手仍然被禁锢在铁质的手铐里，被迫向上抬着。每一次你用力地撞进他的身体你都能听见那对手铐叮叮当当地响，很好听。

他的体内真的太舒服了，他被你粗暴直接的抽插撞得肠肉都在微微地蠕动，软软的一层将你裹得严严实实。

你还很喜欢他体内的那些黏腻的水。它们被他体内的温度捂得温热，滑滑地涌出来覆在侵入它的Alpha的性器上，在你每一次抽出来的时候你都能看见柱身上晶莹发亮的一层光，你再捅进去时还能挤出来一些液体渗进底下的床单里。

你撞到了穴道里突起来的那一小块软肉，那里大概是他的敏感处。总之在你撞上那里的时候他会咬住下唇，大腿根颤着细小的抖。

对于他迟迟不肯出声你觉得有些遗憾。你很喜欢他的声音，听他说话就像在品一杯月光温就的酒，迷人得微醺。

这样的声音呻吟起来肯定很不赖。你执着地想着，捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，将自己的舌头送进去舔刷他的口腔。

他连口腔里都溢满了凉凉的月光和焰火气息，吻他就像在吻一片千里冰封的冰原，偏偏这片冰原又仿佛即将回春，结冻的冰层下是温柔善软的星月和水波。

你的动作太激烈了，他被你撞得整个人都往上挪了不少，床单在被你们搞得皱皱巴巴的同时还湿了一大片。

他细白漂亮的手腕都被手铐磨破了一层皮，你意识到之后替他解开了那对缠在他手上的玩意儿，握着他的手吻他手腕的茎突。

他被你吻得整个手腕都泛着通红又火辣的痛，眼底也禁不住涌起一层湿意。

你凑过去吻他垂下来的被你操得微红的眼尾，低声安慰他没事的，会好的，都会好的。

说完之后你就用性器的顶端抵住了他体内那一线微微敞开着的入口。那是你赠与他的，属于Omega的入口。

你毫不犹豫地一个挺腰将自己尽数埋入，他刚形成不久的生殖腔还泛着鲜活的温度，紧窄暖热的空间突然就被Alpha的性器撑得扩大了好几分。

生殖腔被侵入的痛感突如其来，他皱着眉眨了眨眼，软软的睫毛被泪水浸泡湿透。他真的太痛了，刚被强行催生出一个不属于他的器官，紧接着这个新生的器官又被强硬地捅开，撑到极致，他实在抑制不住，断断续续地哭出声音。

你让自己抽出来一点，而后又用力地撞进去。你抹开他额前湿透了的刘海，顺着他软软的发顶往下摸到了他的腺体，那里还在涌动着柔软的星河。

你没有说话，但你充满了侵略性的眼神已经像千刀万刃一般把他的每一处轮廓线都雕刻进自己的灵魂里。

他努力地用手肘撑起自己，一对被湿气氤氲的眼眸意外地清澈。他捧起了你的脸，声音软得发颤。

没关系的，律。

挺没头没脑的一句话。明明正在被强上的人是他，但是他又反过来跟你说，没关系。

你有些疑惑，他接下来的动作更是让你呆愣在原地。

他像是有些心疼地用大拇指去抹你的眼尾，脸上挤出来一个温和的笑，又说了一句，别哭。

你这才发现你不知何时早已泪流满面。

其实你从来不把对他的爱挂在嘴边，你只会把每一次看到他时的星球都藏进宇宙深处，做一个把银河攥进心脏的哑巴，并伪装出自己只拥有一片一望无际的贫瘠荒原。

而现在，你只想将你存下来的整个宇宙都拱手托出。

你咬着他的耳垂，凶狠而又直接地侵犯着他体内最敏感的地方。

你沉着嗓音说，你爱他。你怎么可能不爱他。

你一边说爱他一边执拗地往他体内的最深处捅去，他被快感和轻微的痛楚逼得哭出声来，他的耳边都是你自从遇见他以来所积攒下的银河。

最后你在他的生殖腔内成结并且射精了，与此同时你还咬住了他后颈处的腺体对他进行了永久标记。

刚被改造成Omega就经历这样激烈的性爱，而且还是第一次被永久标记了，铺天盖地的快感让他整个脑袋都黏糊糊地搅成了一团。他浑身上下除了生殖腔内精液漫长的冲刷没有任何知觉。

你体内叫嚣着的凶兽在这一刻才真正安静下来，你心满意足地吻住他的唇瓣，它们被他的泪水沾湿了，有点凉。

你在吻你的一整轮明月，吻你一直攥着的银河。

 

 

05

地下室的门分明早就被锁死，却不知在何时被悄无声息地打开了。

影山茂夫就站在逆光处，五官被阴影笼罩模糊不清。你不知道他究竟有没有在笑。

他一步一步地走向你们，等到靠近了你才发现他的脸上是很平静的，温和的微笑。

你却如坠冰窖一般浑身冰凉，僵硬地转动着你所有曾经引以为傲的脑细胞。看着你的哥哥，你突然想起来，你之所以能成功囚禁欺诈师先生，是因为影山茂夫“正好”被自己的事耽误了。

而这份正好，撇开你的一分助力，或许还多了影山茂夫的九分成全。

因为当时你借由做研究的借口推脱影山茂夫的时候，他脸上的微笑也和这时候一模一样。

就连他说出口的话，也和当时一般，没有任何差别。

“没关系的。”

“律。”

 

FIN.


End file.
